<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lingenfelter小姐记事簿 by SUN03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969987">Lingenfelter小姐记事簿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03'>SUN03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, RPF - Fandom, RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>琐碎的短篇，一些哲学和星星，一份速食通心粉和意大利肉酱，许多阴雨天，很多和杰西的好时光。<br/>Sue Lingenfelter×Jesse Eisenberg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Eisenberg/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【关于和妹妹一起的鲷鱼本书会】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你的嗓子很哑。”我点了点屏幕，那里边的杰西穿着暗灰色的西装，头发是毛茸茸的寸头。</p><p>“我那会得了支气管炎，我为我的声音感到抱歉。”<br/>
杰西没有停下挥舞的钢笔，他又写完了一张稿子。</p><p>“你让我心疼，杰西。”我拖长了声音，“嗓子痛就该推迟书会，而不是拉着海莉给你做演讲。”</p><p>“如果你想知道的话，我帮她写了政治论文作为补偿。”</p><p>“所以你为什么在不停的点头？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“海莉帮你念稿子的时候，你不停的点头，摇头，摊手，耸肩，微笑，撇嘴。”</p><p>“呃— —”杰西有些局促的向后缩了一下，“我不知道我做了什么，我没看我的书会视频。一如既往。”</p><p>“是的，一如既往。”我几乎是有些刻意的在闹他了，“你看起来像是在跟着海莉的声音演哑剧。”</p><p>杰西抬头看了我一眼，又在看见我的电脑屏幕前飞快的移开了目光。“别告诉我你要看完那个视频，”他干巴巴的说，“最起码戴上耳机。”</p><p>我耸耸肩，“好吧，如果这打扰到你的话。”</p><p>他沉默了一会，“你知道我给你留了座位，对吧？”</p><p>“Huh。”</p><p>“你自己没有来。”</p><p>“我要开会，我对你道过歉啦。”</p><p>“啊，是的。”他低下头，挑了挑眉又摊了摊手。有时候我总是很疑惑他是怎么在那么短的时间里完成那么多神经兮兮的小动作的。“呃，我以为— —我以为你其实是不太感兴趣。我是说我以为你可能不太感兴趣，对这个书会。”</p><p>我暂停了视频，装出一副受到了冒犯的模样。“嘿。”我压低声音看着他，“你怎么会那么想我？”</p><p>“你上次为了看纽约的那次公演戏剧就推掉了会议。”他补充，“三个月前，你跟我一起看的那部戏剧。你说你可以推了会议。”</p><p>“等等，杰西，你是在— —”</p><p>“不，我没有在不满也没有在批评你。”他飞快的说，“我只是，呃，陈述事实。你不开心了吗？我为此道歉。或许我们该出去吃饭了，我知道街角新开了一家意大利餐厅— —”</p><p>我没有生气。当然的。没有人能对着他哆哆嗦嗦的小卷毛生气，所以我换了更轻缓的语调。“你是在因为我没有去你的书会而感到嫉妒吗？杰西？”</p><p>他楞楞的看着我。</p><p>“不。”他说，“没这回事。你当然有权利不喜欢书会或是我的书。事实上没什么人会喜欢它，这是很正常的。”</p><p>我只是缓慢的盯着他，然后我关掉了电脑，站起身来，杰西看起来像是被我吓住了，他飞快的放下了手里的钢笔和稿件，也站了起来。</p><p>“让我们去意大利餐厅。”我说，“然后看看你打算给意大利菜打满分2000中的几星？”</p><p>“……你看了我的书？”他微弱的问。</p><p>“是的。”我说，“三遍，你想让我背些段落给你听吗？”</p><p>“可你不喜欢短篇喜剧。”他说，“为什么你要看这个？”</p><p>我几乎要被他弄的笑出声，但我又隐约记起自己脸上佯装的“被冒犯”表情，这样笑起来大概会让我看起来像是个神经病。</p><p>“你是在笑吗？”杰西皱了皱眉，他似乎观察出了我并没有真的被冒犯到，这让他肉眼可见的松了口气，肩膀都更加舒展了。</p><p>“我不喜欢黑色喜剧，但我喜欢你。我是你的合理合法女朋友。”我凑了过去，揉了揉他的卷发。“这是个足够的理由吗？”</p><p>“足够。”他缩了缩脖子，“我想给你打1999星，满分2000星。”</p><p>“意大利餐厅要哭鼻子了。”</p><p>“那就把剩下的一星给意大利餐厅。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【关于初遇和眼睛】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我比杰西要年长五岁，现在来看或许并不是个大问题。比如他21岁时我26岁，他32岁时我37岁，我们听起来就像是合适的同龄人。但如果你把时间线向前多推一推，他19岁时我24岁，这就不太妙了，是不是？听起来像是诱拐未成年或者一种可悲的母性崇拜。但事实上我们那时都足够年轻。特别是他，年轻的让人瞠目结舌。</p><p>“但我那时已经开始拍电影了。”杰西抗议似的扭过头，“倒也并没有那么幼稚。”</p><p>“我没有说你幼稚，小杰西，我说你非常年轻。”</p><p>“我已经在拍电影了。”他重复道。似乎这就能让他扳回一局似的。杰西有时候会有种微妙的、不甚明显的胜负欲，大部分时候让他显出别具一格的幽默和锋利，但小部分时候，比如现在，比如在这个奇怪的话题上，那让他看起来傻不拉几的。</p><p>于是我不再搭理他，而是翻了个白眼，缩回电脑前。</p><p>所以，杰西那年十九岁，非常年轻。<br/>我打下了这行字，然后抿了一口咖啡。<br/>我第一次遇见他是在震撼性教育的片场。事实上，那个地方称为片场有些太夸大了，准确的描述应该是很多摄像机和一片小而空旷的场地，我在心中刻薄的把这个地方描述为“四处弥漫着贫穷味道”。</p><p>“我们是小制作，”一位带着黑框眼镜的中年女性这样向我解释，她有着一双棕色的、和善的眼睛，“一会我们要拍一场夜晚的戏份，大概是本片的高潮了。如果你有兴趣— —你可以留下来看一看。你的表姑向我介绍过情况了，你需要参考一些拍摄场面作为社会实践？”</p><p>“事实上，还有采访。”我搓了搓手又跺了跺脚，现在已经是黄昏了，深秋的纽约泛着刺骨的寒冷，我一边后悔为什么没有多带一条围巾，一边扭过头冲那个和善的编导微笑，“准确来说是通过社会实践准备一下学校要求的报告。”</p><p>“噢，你是艺术学院吗？”</p><p>“不，我在大学时主修的是政法和心理专业。”我感觉自己的脚正在慢慢失去知觉，但我依旧笑着点了点头，“现在在主修社会学，之类的。”</p><p>“哇哦，那很不错。但采访的事情我不能帮你，毕竟如果我们今晚能顺利把这场戏结束，也会是很晚了，我们不能再强行要求演员留下来或是什么的，你明白吧？”她略显歉意的冲我挤挤眼睛。“但你可以试着自己争取。”</p><p>“这很体贴，谢谢您。”我笑出了声，“那么，或许有个目标建议吗？”</p><p>“杰西。”她说，“杰西艾森伯格，那个最小的孩子，是个犹太男孩，今年才刚满十九岁。”</p><p>“他是主角吗？”</p><p>“是的，他很有天赋，气质也非常符合我们的要求。”她肯定道，“我相信这会是个不错的采访对象，而且杰西总是紧张兮兮的，他学不会对别人的要求说不。”</p><p>“这让我听起来像是个拿捏别人弱点的恶霸。”我打趣道。“非常感谢你的帮助，我会尝试的。”</p><p>事实证明，杰西确实是个非常、非常不错的采访对象。</p><p>“你可以别那么紧张，杰西。”我把他的那杯摩卡端给他，“你瞧，你刚才表演的很棒，而我们现在已经坐在了温暖舒适的咖啡厅里。各种意义上的— —你应该放松一下。”</p><p>杰西局促的冲我很快的笑了一下，然后接过了他的那杯摩卡，抿了一口，然后他的脸肉眼可见的皱了起来。</p><p>“抱歉，”他一边捂住嘴一边含糊的道歉，“我只是，我没想到会这样苦。”</p><p>“你应该知道不加奶和糖的纯咖啡会很苦吧？”</p><p>“我不太常喝咖啡，抱歉。”他看起来更加慌张了，稚气未脱的脸庞还带着少年专有的弧度，那双不停眨巴的钴蓝色眼睛四处躲闪，似乎不明白该把视线放在哪里。他瞧起来像是受了惊的小动物，甚至下一秒就要夺门而出。我连忙把自己的热牛奶和方糖递到他面前，温声软语道，“嘿，放松，杰西，你可以喝我的，来吧。”</p><p>“谢谢。”他结结巴巴的表达着感谢，然后又点了点头。喝了半杯热牛奶后他看起来终于放松了点，脊背的线条不再那么僵硬了。</p><p>“你想谈谈你手腕上的那个皮筋吗？”我指着他泛红的手腕，“OCD？”</p><p>“其实是焦虑症，呃。”他紧张的把袖子往下拉了拉，试图转移话题。“夏妮说你只是想要谈一些关于电影的事情。”</p><p>夏妮是那个和善的中年女人。我从善如流的点了点头。“那很好，”我解释道，“只是我还以为从你自身开始谈起的话，会让你轻松一点。”</p><p>“不，大概率不会。”杰西飞快的看了我一眼，“抱歉，不是针对你。”</p><p>“并不介意。”我微笑着耸了耸肩，拿出了在等待拍摄结束的这段时间里草草写下的问题，“所以，杰西，刚才那场戏里的吻是你的荧幕初吻？你表现得相当棒，青涩可爱。”</p><p>“是的，呃，这是我的第一个主演电影。我以前只演过一些话剧和配角，所以不管怎么讲，我很感谢能有这样一次机会。”杰西缓慢的喝着那杯热牛奶，他的眼睛在高耸的眉骨下眨动着，让人想起藏匿在灌木从后的兔子，或者小猫咪之类柔软无害的东西。</p><p>“其实，”杰西顿了顿，他思索着补充道，“这也是我现实的初吻。”</p><p>“……什么？”我怀疑自己听错了，“等等，你今年十九岁了，对吧？”</p><p>“呃，我是说，当然。”杰西看起来又紧张起来了，他耸起双肩，“抱歉，我是不是不该说这个？你会— —你不会把这些写下来发表吧？我是不是搞砸了什么— —”</p><p>“不，不，放松，杰西，放松。”我冲他摆摆手，“我不是记者，好吗？我不会写下你的任何东西发表。我是大学生，采访你仅仅是为了社会实践或者狗屁论文之类的，夏妮没告诉你吗？”</p><p>我确信杰西在听到“狗屁”这个词时笑了出来，但随即他又目光谨慎的打量着我，“不会发表？”</p><p>“我没地方发表。”我几乎是无奈的说，“你瞧，纽约客可看不上我。”</p><p>杰西看起来若有所思，他确认道，“所以就是个— —聊天，之类的？”</p><p>“如果你愿意当做约会也可以，”我开了个玩笑，“我并不介意，你很可爱。”</p><p>杰西为此干咳了两声，他非常明显的脸红了。这种反应几乎让我在纽约寒风中被冻的硬邦邦的心脏凹陷下去一块，就像是你看见了一只毛茸茸又柔软的小兔子正在垂下自己的耳朵— —没人有毅力直接走开而不是蹲下来揉揉它。反正我做不到。</p><p>于是谈话渐入佳境，我意外的发现杰西在克服紧张后是个很健谈的人，他明显的对于气氛把控和话题走向有着惊人的天赋，并且思维活跃，知识储备丰富。他懂得倾听，又能在自己开口时语速极快、逻辑清晰的引经据典。</p><p>“你说话就像是一场音乐会。”我笑眯眯的托着下巴，“而且还是你一个人包揽了所有乐器的那种。”</p><p>杰西羞涩的垂下眼睛，“谢谢。”他轻轻的说，眼神明亮的看着我，“你也很棒。我很少能跟人聊这么多，你知道的。学校里的那些同学，他们并不愿意聊马斯洛，后弗洛伊德或者罗德西亚的公民选举权利。”</p><p>“还有乔姆斯基和康德？”我反问道。</p><p>“必须有康德。”他飞快的肯定道。</p><p>我们默默的看着对方，然后在某一刻，像是火花被点燃般不约而同的大笑起来— —甚至努力捂住嘴巴以免笑声太大，会吵醒纽约寒冷的夜。我很久没有几乎酣畅淋漓的快乐感了，这种纯粹的快乐让我忘掉了所有操蛋的采访论文社会实践或者写在草纸上的傻瓜问题，我相信杰西也是如此。他笑的眼泪都出来了。</p><p>“嘿，我们不能再笑了，”我缓了缓，提议道，“凌晨两点，你该回家了。”</p><p>“Yep。”杰西表示同意。</p><p>但我们没有人动身，气氛陷入舒适的沉默中。那杯热牛奶被喝的很干净，沾着奶渍的玻璃杯静静的立在桌子上，杰西的眼睛在暖黄的灯光下显得明亮剔透，流光溢彩。</p><p>“呃，嘿，我是说，”杰西突然开口道，他反复的摩擦双手，我从他的肢体语言中读出了紧张和期待。</p><p>然后我微笑着，缓慢的把纸片塞进他手里。</p><p>“打给我。”我说。</p><p>Tips：</p><p>“小兔子。”杰西表情奇怪的摇着头，“你瞧，你把我写的有些，太主观了。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”我面无表情的盯着他，“所以你为什么在看我写的东西？”</p><p>“因为你把我比作小兔子！”</p><p>“我还可以把你比作小猫咪，小狗狗，小蓝精灵。”我说，“但你就是很像小兔子嘛。”</p><p>“我没法说服你改掉它，是不是？”</p><p>“是的，你没法，亲爱的。”</p><p>“好吧，其实除了小兔子的部分，这挺纪实的。纯属好奇，关于初吻那部分，你那会是怎么想的？”</p><p>“我觉得你超甜超可爱。”我诚实的说，“非常性感，火辣的要命，恨不得立马把你拐上床。”</p><p>“噢，上帝。”杰西哀叫一声，他脸红着扭过了头。“好吧，我也对你很有兴趣，甚至还没开始谈话，就第一眼。那时候我们还在片场。”</p><p>“哇哦。”我饶有兴致的追问，“我有幸知道原因吗？”</p><p>“你在片场那会看起来满腹牢骚，下一秒就要说些F开头的词，”他说，“但你还在强装微笑。事实上你笑起来非常真诚。”</p><p>“好吧，没听出来这算不算夸奖。”我撇撇嘴，“你得一分。”</p><p>杰西快速的，得逞似的微笑了一下，他的眼尾为此弥漫出细微的皱纹。“其实是因为你有双很美丽的眼睛。”他很轻的说，“浅蓝色，又带着点绿，像是我妈妈在我十六岁那年送我的那支金属质感的书签。”</p><p>然后我走过去关掉了电脑。</p><p>“你做什么？”他问。</p><p>“专心致志。”我说，然后我吻上他的眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【关于猫咪】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我叫布鲁，也叫杰西，更多的时候我叫猫。</p><p>布鲁是真正的那个杰西给我的名字。他在纽约一个漏雨的小巷子里找到了我和我的几个兄弟姐妹，然后把我们带回了家。杰西不是很会取名字，而这个事实让我诧异很久，鉴于他是个演员又是个作家，他应该有一个大箱子专门堆放那些新奇的名字。</p><p>可事实就是这样，没有箱子，没用名字。我们被命名为彩虹的颜色（这真的很蠢），比我大的两只领到了欧瑞杰（orange），格瑞（green），我的名字是布鲁（blue），剩下还有一只叫配比（purple）。</p><p>事实上我还蛮喜欢我的名字，blue是个漂亮的颜色，我是只漂亮的猫。而我们的彩虹家族在三个月后仅剩我一个。小猫很难养活。杰西为此难过的沉默了半个星期，我只好默默跑过去舔他的手指，再屈尊绕着他的裤腿打转。</p><p>那时杰西的公寓只剩我们两个，他每天早上起来做些饭，给我喂食，然后写作，再做午饭，再给我喂食。有时候他去超市或者公园，有时候他只在家，看各种书或者不停的写东西。公寓常常是非常静谧的，他可以一天都不说一句话，而我善于睡觉。非常单调又平静的单身汉生活，日复一日，就像他一直都这样生活。</p><p>但并不是这样。</p><p>我有一个好听的名字，我是一只好看的猫，我也有一个很聪明的大脑。我知道杰西的鞋柜里放着几双落灰的高跟鞋，他壁橱的深处藏着一对情侣杯，他的浴室至今还放着很多毛巾，其中那条浅色带白色花边的一定有它自己的主人。</p><p>最明显的就是杰西的床。那是个很大的双人床，柔软干净又舒适，我毫不留情的占据了没人用的那半边。因为杰西是个睡姿很安静的小个子，他一般把自己半蜷缩起来，被子紧紧裹住，毫不僭越的躺在靠右的那半边。就好像他的左边还会有人睡在那里一样。</p><p>我没兴趣探究杰西曾有的伴侣，也并不在乎他们为什么闹掰。但有时候杰西会在晚上惊醒，然后在半梦半醒间小声的咕哝些很悲伤的话。那听起来怪可怜的。所以我只好走过那半边床铺，舔舔他的脸，然后在他弓起的腹部处躺下。</p><p>杰西醒过来，眼睛泛着湿漉漉的红，他用柔软的卷发蹭我的肚皮，我把他推开，然后他亲了亲我同样湿漉漉的鼻头。谢谢。杰西说。</p><p>快睡觉吧。我说。你什么时候把那个家伙找回来啊。</p><p>什么家伙？杰西问。</p><p>明知故问。我懒得回应他。</p><p>我不知道。杰西说。我们出了点问题，我可能要失去她了。</p><p>我百无聊赖。没有谁在真的想离开的时候会留下自己的内衣内裤。我说。看在卧室那么多女式内衣的份上。</p><p>你很厉害，布鲁。杰西轻轻的说。</p><p>不客气。我说。晚安。</p><p>然后半个月后一个女人回到了公寓，她是个看起来就很有活力的女性，有着深棕色的卷发和一双靛蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>你养了猫。那个女人对着杰西说。</p><p>杰西点了点头，然后他们很轻的接了吻。</p><p>你该去跟他打招呼。杰西说。他的名字叫布鲁。</p><p>女人看了看我，又看了看杰西。</p><p>这不是个好名字，布鲁。女人说。但还是很高兴认识你，我是苏。</p><p>苏的全名是苏·林根菲尔特（sue·lingenfelter），那是我很久之后才知道的事了。但自从我记住了她的姓后，我就坚持叫她林根菲尔特。因为苏是个太烂大街的名字，而她又是个足够独特的女人。独特到我心甘情愿的放弃布鲁的名字，再为她让出本来属于我的、左半边的床铺。</p><p>林根菲尔特叫我杰西。因为她说我是只很安静的猫，又很敏感贴心，有时候很倔（特指不愿意吃新款的猫粮），还喜欢看书（因为我觉得趴在书上睡觉很舒服。）</p><p>杰西觉得难以理解，他说你不能让一间屋子里有两个杰西，这样如果你叫一句杰西，谁知道你在叫谁？</p><p>林根菲尔特摆摆手，她的卷发划出漂亮的弧度。可你们真的很像。她笑嘻嘻的说。或许以后我可以叫你布鲁艾森伯格。</p><p>我觉得我跟杰西最大的相似之处就是我们都很喜欢她。再没用别的了。但我不在乎自己的新名字，也不在乎林根菲尔特要怎么叫我。我是一只猫，准确的来说我并不会像狗那样听见自己的名字就很大反应，这并不是能不能听懂的问题，猫就是不能为一个名字而激动，你明白吧？猫是很骄矜的动物。而我一向是很漂亮的猫。</p><p>总之，杰西的生活有了很大的变化。林根菲尔特不上班的时候，他们能一下子睡到中午，然后是腻腻歪歪的午饭，下午一般会去中央公园，或者超市，或者在家，在下午三点暖洋洋热乎乎的阳光下挤在一起看书。他们把腿勾在一起的样子真的很幼稚又很奇怪，像是八爪鱼。所以我决定趴到他们的膝盖上，让这条八爪鱼看起来更奇怪些。</p><p>又过了几年，他们又收养了几只猫，公寓变得更加热闹杂乱起来。他们有时候吵架，大部分时候如胶似漆（其实吵架也是林根菲尔特的单方面生气，你很难跟杰西这样的人吵起来，他不生气的时候脾气太柔，生气的时候又太刻薄冷静。）</p><p>再后来小猫们长大，我变老，杰西跟林根菲尔特结婚，他们有了个小孩子，于是那张双人床的床铺再也没空过（杰西倒是被轰出去睡过沙发，但一般不到半夜就又被林根菲尔特拉回去了。她对待外人时体面又强势，但杰西把她变成很心软的棉花糖。奇怪的人类。）</p><p>我还是有三个名字。人们叫我猫，杰西叫我布鲁，林根菲尔特叫我杰西。但我不在乎，因为我喜欢我的每个名字。聪明的猫都这样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>